


Stars

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Dawn - Freeform, Insomnia, M/M, Reading to Each Other, logicality - Freeform, pure fluff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Virgil can't sleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My short, fluffy piece of analogical for Valentines day. I should be posting this tomorrow, but I'll be busy tomorrow

Virgil stared up at the ceiling, watching the dimly glowing stars. Hours, and hours, and hours on end. Staring at the ceiling, until Logan woke up, and made coffee, and he could pretend he was just grumpy to be woken up. 

As he watched the lights, a warm hand flopped onto his chest. "What're you doing up? So early." Logan mumbled sleepily. 

Virgil settled under the mans hand. "Nothing, Lo. Go back to sleep."

"No." Logan was more awake now. "C'mon. I'll read to you." He pulled Virgil out of bed with the blanket, and they settled on the front porch. Logan pulled out a well-worn book, and began to read. "It was a nice day. All the days had been nice so far. There had been rather more than seven of them so far, and rain hadn't invented yet." 

He read on, and as rays of light crept over the horizon, Virgil fell asleep. 

Logan put the book down and rested his chin on Virgil's head. He nuzzled the tousled purple hair and pressed a kiss to the top of Virgil's head. 

"Love you," He whispered, to avoid waking Virgil, "Happy Valentines, Stormcloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to you if you can tell me what book Logan's reading, and I hope you all have a wonderful Valentines, be it romantic, platonic, just a day with your family, or self love!


End file.
